shopkins_shoppiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Smoothie
Lucy Smoothie is a Fang Gang Shoppie. Description Personality Lucy Smoothie is the craziest out of the Fang Gang, and possibly the craziest amongst all of the Shoppies; though this fact is not obvious from the beginning. She is potentially mentally deranged, as she drools constantly and appears to have anger issues; having to exact revenge when she feels wronged. She has personal space issues as well, as she has the tendency to talk very close to others; which is not pleasant thanks to her bad breath. She also does not care for her own safety at times, due to the fact that she eats whatever she can get her hands on. Physical Appearance Lucy Smoothie's lips are pale pink and her eyes are baby blue with streaks of pale pink in them, and her eye-shadow is cream. Her pink hair is worn in a long fish plait with her bangs mostly covering the left of her face and the rest pulled back, and dark pink tinsel is strewn through her hair. She wears a pink headband with leaf, a strawberry covered in whip cream, and a smoothie. She wears a hot pink blouse with strawberry sleeves and a pair of leaf attached to a pale pink flower at the center of the chest. Her skirt is scalloped and covered in gold seeds with a pearl pink peplum that resembles dripping liquid. Her gold tights are covered in dots, and her heels are hot pink strawberries with leaf decorating the top of the foot. Abilities Origin Lucy Smoothie is able to store any object into her mouth for later use, and also has bad breath that is strong enough to repel Shopkins. Calling All Shoppies *'Death Breath': Exhale a cone of bad breath so putrid it makes your enemies flee. *'Atomic Burp': Eat a bad hamlogna sandwich and create a cloud of noxious gas that deals continuous damage to any enemies inside it. *'Log Jam': Throw a giant log that ricochets between enemies, doing more damage with each bounce. Biography Early Life Little is known about Lucy Smoothie's past life. However, she managed to damage one of her teeth in the past and had to replace it with a gold tooth. First Adventures At a party, she managed to get kidnapped by the Shopkins, and she had to be rescued, and she had to rescue the other Shoppies. ("Calling All Shoppies") She noticed Polli Polish and Kirstea fighting for possession of a Hamlogna Sandwich and offered them a Cubit to Mix. Lucy Smoothie ate the Hamlogna Sandwich while they were Mixing. ("Polli Polish & Kirstea Mix!") During a game of Log Toss with Cocolette, the two of them manage to hit Jessicake and Pirouetta with their log, causing the two of them to burn it in response. In retaliation, Lucy Smoothie and Cocolette tricked Jessicake and Pirouetta into Murping, and the two of them continue their game. ("Fang Gang Log Toss") Her relationship seemingly patched up with Pirouetta, she high fived her and Polli Polish a few times, demanding more, which made them Mix to keep up. In a state of estaticness, she demanded even more high fives, and threw a Cubit at the two of them. This ended up creating a Murp that lost her balance and toppled on top of Lucy Smoothie. ("High Five") She was a guest at Pippa Melon's birthday party. ("Elevator") Further Adventures During the annual Mix Festival, she was Nixed by the Mega Shopkin Shoppie Nixer, but returned to normal later. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Her relationship with Jessicake seemingly fixed, she joined her in a picnic with Lippy Lulu and Pam Cake, until they were interrupted by the Wiztastics advertising their latest show, which only left her unimpressed. ("Murp Romp") Lucy Smoothie, Jessicake, Peppa-Mint, Pineapple Lily, Pirouetta, and Polli Polish once argued about who should use a Cubit first, while a Shopkin snuck up on them. After Pirouetta decided to flip a coin with a boulder, she was pummeled, so Lucy Smoothie and the other Shoppies went home. ("Shopkins Shoppies: Activity Book") Lucy Smoothie was a watcher of a Wiztastics performance. ("Wiztastics Max!") Lucy Smoothie was one of many Shoppies who were forced to outrun the Shopkinstorm and help shut it down. ("Shoppies Rush") Lucy Smoothie was one of almost all of the Shoppies who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by Crown Jules. She Maxed with her branch of the Fang Gang in order to defeat her, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"Log Toss!" ''- Lucy Smoothie, Fang Gang Log Toss *"I say we tricks em'...and Mix em'! Hee hee hee hee hee..." ''- Lucy Smoothie, Fang Gang Log Toss *"Ha! Beat that!"'' - Lucy Smoothie, Fang Gang Log Toss *''"Six! SIX! I GOT SIX!"'' - Lucy Smoothie, Fang Gang Log Toss *''"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20..."'' - Lucy Smoothie, Fang Gang Log Toss *''"YES, YES, YES, YES, YEEEEEEES!! MOOOOOOOOORE!!!" '' - Lucy Smoothie, High Five *''"High-five!" '' - Lucy Smoothie, High Five *"Noooo moooore.." '' - Lucy Smoothie, High Five *"Hurry up, Lippy Lulu! Pippa Melon's party's on the top floor!" '' - Lucy Smoothie, Elevator Set Information Lucy Smoothie was released as one of the Series 2 Shoppies sets in the June 2015 product wave. Her product number is 41512 and she contains 68 pieces. The set includes a Shopkin. 41512 Lucy Smoothie can be combined with 41513 Daisy Petals and 41514 Cocolette to create the Fang Gang Max. Moose Toys Shop product description Eat anything that gets in the way with LUCY SMOOTHIE! Keep your hands and feet away from the jaws of LUCY SMOOTHIE, because this lazy, trash-compacting Shoppie will try to crunch just about anything. This habit cost LUCY SMOOTHIE a tooth once and now its smile has a golden gleam. A member of the Fang Gang, the tribe with the biggest appetite, this close-talking Shoppie has very bad breath. So you wouldn’t want to be stuck next to LUCY SMOOTHIE at a Fang Gang food party, but that stinking breath comes in very handy for repelling Shopkins! *''Features golden tooth and poseable joints'' *''Selected Shoppies also feature Shopkins inside the pack'' *''Collect all three Shoppies in the Fang Gang tribe to build the super Shoppie tribe combo'' *''Go to moosetoys.com/shoppies for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Shoppie characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 3” (7.5cm) tall'' Sidebar description Repel the Shopkins with the bad breath of LUCY SMOOTHIE, one of three hungry Fang Gang Shoppies in Shopkins Shoppies Series 2. In-Booklet code Lucy Smoothie's in-booklet code for Calling All Shoppies is OMN1VORO4S, which is Omnivorous when decoded. Trivia *She has a gold tooth from chipping one of her original ones due to her eating patterns. *She seems to store a lot of things in her mouth, like a cake, a log, or Cubits, similar to a squirrel. She is also able to break a log with her mouth, and normally does it when she is upset. *She debuted in Fang Gang Log Toss, later than any of the other Series 2 characters. *Her voice is erroneously low-pitched in Elevator. *She is the only Series 2 Shoppie that did not Mix in the cartoon. However, she may have Mixed off-screen in Epic Comedy Adventure. *Her Shoppies Rush gameplay sprite incorrectly depicts the black bit on her forehead as brown. On her card, it is black again. Behind the Scenes Lucy Smoothie is possibly Andy Seenan's favorite Shoppie. Basis Lucy Smoothie is based on a smoothie. It is a thick and creamy beverage made from pureed raw fruit, vegetables, and sometimes dairy products (e.g. milk, yogurt, ice-cream or cottage cheese), typically using a blender. Smoothies may be made using other ingredients, such as water, crushed ice, fruit juice, sweeteners (e.g. honey, sugar, stevia, or syrup), whey powder, plant milk, nuts, nut butter, seeds, tea, chocolate, herbal supplements, or nutritional supplements. A smoothie containing dairy products is similar to a milkshake, though the latter typically contains less fruit and often uses ice cream or frozen yogurt. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Lucy Smoothie's voice is provided by Maggie Ollerenshaw. International In the Hungarian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Lucy Smoothie's voice is provided by Vágó Bernadett. In the Italian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Lucy Smoothie's voice is provided by Giò Giò Rapattoni. In the Polish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Lucy Smoothie's voice is provided by Joanna Kudelska. In the Romanian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Lucy Smoothie's voice is provided by Daria Perneș. In the Latin American Spanish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Lucy Smoothie's voice is provided by Sofía Huerta. In the Japanese dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Lucy Smoothie's voice is provided by Maki Uchiyama. Real-Life History Early Development Lucy Smoothie was colored slightly differently in her early preliminary artwork. Reveals Lucy Smoothie appeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Content Lucy Smoothie debuted in the TV series on June 19, 2015 in Fang Gang Log Toss, while her Moose Toys set officially became available on June 1 with the rest of Series 2. Lucy Smoothie also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Shoppies, released on March 4, 2015 for iOS and April 2, 2015 for Android. She then went on to appear in Shoppies Rush, released on May 21, 2016. Appearances TV Series *Shopkins Shoppies Main Title (Season 1, Shoppie Moon Madness) Season 1 *Fang Gang Log Toss *High Five *Elevator *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (cameo) **Murp Romp (minor) Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig (cameo) Stopmotions *Polli Polish & Kirstea Mix! *Wiztastics Max! Merchandise Games *Calling All Shoppies *Shoppies Mania *Shoppies Rush Books *Shopkins Shoppies: Meet the Shoppies *Shopkins Shoppies: Let's Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Ready, Steady, Paste! *Shopkins Shoppies: Activity Book *Shopkins Shoppies: Stick and Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Shoppies Vs Shopkins! Other *Shirts *Posters *Shopkins Shoppies: 2017 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Shoppies Websites **The Wonderful World of Shoppies *Moose Club Magazines Category:Characters